I'm Coming Kuru
by Laheara
Summary: I just saw the season 2 premier yesterday so this is my follow up to the scene where Alex senses Kuru is in danger and runs back to Manjipoor to save him. Everything up to the Season 2 premier is open game. I love Alex & Kuru together. Might do Kuru next.


**"I'm Coming Kuru!"  
by Laheara **

I just saw the season 2 premier yesterday so this is my follow up to the scene where Alex senses Kuru is in danger and runs back to Manjipoor to save him. I looked this over, but not betaed, so if you see anything weird, ignore it.

* * *

Alex was having fun playing with Amanda and Taylor. The new band sounded good and she was really happy to be playing again. All of her Princess duties could really take a toll sometimes. The only reason she survived some of those long sessions with the Council was because she knew Kuru would be waiting in her office like he always was.

Kuru could always make her feel better. She actually had to curb her laughter sometimes as she never knew when Omar or one of the Elders would come in. But Kuru could tell as soon as she walked in the door what she needed: a nice cold drink, a snack, to talk, to laugh, to just be quiet and think, a walk in the gardens, or to go see Anala.

It surprised her how he always seemed to know what she needed even before she did. When Vashan had told her a good servant should anticipate her needs she thought it was ridiculous and nearly impossible to know what another person was thinking. But Kuru proved her wrong, he seemed to know her better then she knew herself. He could tell what she was thinking or feeling with just a move or a sigh or a look.

She realized she'd been on a bit of auto-pilot during the conversation and came back as Amanda smiled knowing at her. Another person who could always tell what she was thinking. She knew Amanda could tell she was thinking about Kuru. Taylor asked a question and, as always, Amanda answered for her so Taylor wouldn't think Alex was a space-case.

"You're an amazing drummer, Taylor." Alex said as she looked at her new band mate.

"You're both amazing too. I'm glad I found your ad, Amanda."

Amanda beamed. "I'm glad too. Not only did we find our number 3 but a really cool place to practice too."

"Yeah, for sure, anytime you want to jam just text me and I'll have the doors open for ya."

Amanda and Alex smiled. They both knew they could always use a little magic to get in but he didn't know that.

Amanda looked at them both and got her hands on the strings of her guitar again. "How about we play another song?"

Alex and Taylor both nodded and got ready. Alex passed Taylor some sheet music for another song and he quickly scanned over it before nodding to them he was ready to give it a try.

Alex nodded and started the count. "Two. Three. Four."

And they all started into the next song. Things were going great. Taylor was able to keep up with them and they harmonized brilliantly with the beat. Things seemed perfect until Alex was hit with the most overwhelming sense of dread and foreboding. She didn't know what it was at first then an image of the palace entered her mind telling her something was wrong in Manjipoor.

As if that wasn't enough to pull her back to her kingdom then a terrifying sense of urgency and fear and distress washed over her already stunned state and she saw and image of Kuru. The thought of something happening to Kuru again so soon made her blood run cold. He was her best friend and her teacher and she could NOT lose him.

Alex stopped playing and staggered a few steps lost in concern for Kuru. She took off her guitar and returned it to the stand. She had to get to Manjipoor and find Kuru; she had to know he was safe. Then she would deal with whatever else was wrong there.

Taylor looked confused at why Alex just stopped playing. "What happened? I thought we were jamming'."

Amanda knew that look on Alex's face and knew something bad had just happened. She stepped closer to her friend to get Alex's attention just in case she blurted out something in front of Taylor.

"Alex? Is everything alright?" She raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes to remind Alex where she was.

Alex looked up but was far beyond simply being scared. "Something…. Something is wrong in Manjipoor."

Alex didn't hear anything else as she bolted from the room, knowing Amanda would cover for her somehow. She stepped into the courtyard outside and screamed. "Anala mok!"

The Royal Elephant appeared in less than a second. She could feel something was wrong also and was waiting for Alex to call to be brought back. Anala cared for Kuru also, he had been good to her in their time together and she knew he was totally loyal to them both. As soon as Alex was standing close, Anala homed in on Kuru's approximate location and teleported them booth onto the road leading out of West Manjipoor.

Alex recognized Kuru's bag on the ground filled with Anala's favourite dates as a treat. She was angry when she saw Caleb crouching over it. Kuru had been attacked and hurt before in this place; she couldn't stand that bruise on his forehead reminding her she wasn't able to help him. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him again. She ran forward and demanded to know where her friend was.

"Where's Kuru?"

Caleb looked surprised. "I don't know."

Alex was worried, scared and furious, so it was not a good time to try her. "Oh sure, what have you done to him!"

Caleb stood up. "I don't know what you mean."

"Kuru is in trouble, I can sense it!" She needed to get to him; she needed to know he was ok.

"Don't look at me."

Suddenly she heard Kuru scream for help. Anala's perfect hearing picked up where it was coming from. She trumpeted and pointed with her trunk down the road. Alex looked in the direction but decided to go cross country through the woods instead and started running. 'I'm coming Kuru, hold on.' Her mind called out to him, hoping he could feel her somehow.

"HELP!"

The sound of him calling for help made shivers shoot through her. 'No, not again. I won't let him get hurt again.' She forced herself to run faster and could hear Caleb behind her. She didn't know if she could trust him but she might need help with Kuru so a second stronger pair of hands wouldn't hurt. But she didn't need help, she could always use magic. Every time she heard him cry for help it spurred her to move faster. She was careful to choose her footing. It wouldn't do Kuru any good if she tripped over a root and was knocked out or hurt.

Finally she could see him. He was being held in what looked like an ancient temple with an Elephant emblem on it. Her magic warned her that this was a bad place. She could actually feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the horribly dark and evil sensation she was getting. It stopped her dead in her tracks for a few seconds but she quickly forced it down as her feelings for Kuru overpowered the darkness.

"Let him go!" Alex yelled at the men holding her friend.

"Alex, get out of here!" Kuru pleaded trying to protect his friend and his Princess.

Alex loved that he always put her before himself, but it also scared her. She knew he would take a bullet for her and the idea terrified her. She tried to make him promise not to take any crazy risks for her but he said it was his purpose to protect her. She ended up having to settle for making him promise to be very careful because she'd be lost without his friendship. He blushed but nodded his agreement.

"I said let him GO!"

Caleb stepped in front of her and glared at the others. "Do what she says."

"I don't need your help." Alex yelled.

Caleb just looked at her like she didn't have a choice and when the leader charged him; Caleb easily flipped the man over his head and slammed him into a tree. He turned back around to look at Alex again. "You were saying?"

Alex had to admit she was impressed with the move but when Caleb was distracted they were attack by another one. This time she used her magic to lift him into the air and flip him several times before throwing him against a large tree root on the other side of the temple. She looked at Caleb with a smirk and saw he was impressed also. She looked back to see Kuru smiling at her display of power and caught the girl about to charge her so she used her power again to shove her away and then down into the dirt to her right.

Alex turn around to face the one holding Kuru and saw him throw Kuru to the ground roughly. He came towards her but as he stepped onto a symbol she felt that dreadful dark scary energy again she'd felt before. Suddenly the man was consumed by dark smoke from a flaming portal that appeared above them. Alex threw up her hand and used her magic to close it. The feeling of her magic touching it gave her goose bumps all over and he mind told her get away. Once she saw it close she moved toward Kuru but he was already getting to his feet and met her and Caleb.

"We should get out of here." Alex said as she looked Kuru over briefly.

"I'm with you." Caleb agreed.

Alex took the lead running away from the dark place with Kuru on her heels followed quickly by Caleb. When they were far enough away that her body wasn't tingling she stopped for breath. This happened to be all the way back at the road where Anala was waiting. "What happened back there?"

Alex stayed close to Kuru, who climbed onto a large stone to rest.

Caleb stopped just beside them, panting. "I don't know."

Alex looked Kuru over again, happy to see him safe and no more marks that she would hate marring his skin and he hair even looked good messy. "Are you ok, Kuru?"

"Thanks to both of you, if you hadn't used your magic we all would have died." Kuru was really scared and was actually shaking.

Alex was freaked out also. "You think so?"

"I never knew that anything like that existed there. I think it wise for us never to return to that place again." Kuru was really upset and it bothered Alex that anything could make him too scared. She wanted to hug him but she knew he'd never allow it, especially in front of Caleb.

Alex decided to just agree with him. "You know, Kuru, I think you might be right."

Alex was just glad it ended so quickly without any messy magic flare ups. She hoped it was gone for good but something told her that was wishful thinking. All that mattered right now was she was ok and Kuru was safe and heading back to the palace with her and Anala after she said goodbye to Caleb.

Alex was a little confused why Kuru hadn't fought them. She'd seen he could fight, but that was a question for later. Right now she had to get back to Amanda and Taylor and hope she hadn't spooked him and they still have a new band member. Before Anala took her back to Australia she shared a smile with Kuru as he stepped away and headed towards the palace.

* * *

OK so what do you think? This is my first attempt at an Elephant Princess story. I loved the first season and am happily watching the second one now. I totally think Alex and Kuru should be together, they are SOOO sweet together. We need to get Caleb out of the picture so she's see Kuru that way. But we'd also need to smack him around a little bit too, since he wouldn't even let her hug him at the coronation. Silly boy.


End file.
